thantuongmobifandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Iris
}} Abilities When Blitzcrank drops below he gains a shield equal to that lasts 10 seconds. |static= 90 }} | }} Blitzcrank extends his right hand in a line. The first enemy hit is pulled to his location, takes magic damage and is stunned for 1 second. |leveling = |range = 925 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | second casting time CertainlyT on hook abilities. * Rocket Grab's damage is dealt on impact, not after the target is pulled. * Rocket Grab can hit and pull stealthed units. This will not explicitly reveal the stealthed enemy, but can/will reveal , and due to the conditions of their stealth. * Rocket Grab can be used to pull enemies through terrain. * Rocket Grab will not pull , or , although it will still damage them. * Rocket Grab will damage and visible , but will not pull these traps towards Blitzcrank. Invisible boxes will neither take damage or be pulled. * Blitzcrank will attempt to attack enemy champions that are successfully pulled towards him. * , or used by enemy champions while being pulled will not interrupt Rocket Grab and the champion will reach Blitzcrank. * Blitzcrank cannot use if hits a pullable target until his target reaches him. * Forced action and airborne crowd control effects that affect the target during the grab will stop the grab Fearing a grabbed target. * Abilities with casting times are not interrupted by Rocket Grab (or any crowd control) and will go off as if Blitzcrank hadn't grabbed them. ** For skill shots, such as , they will fire from the point of cast regardless of the caster's position when the casting time ends. ** For dashes and blinks, such as , the caster will blink to the target location after the casting time regardless of crowd control effects. Blitzcrank's arm will visibly stretch and then fizzle. * Contrary to popular belief, you cannot cast during Rocket Grab. However, as of V1.0.0.140, spells cast while disabled will immediately be cast after the effect ends. * If Blitzcrank is moved after Rocket Grab hits a target, the target will be pulled to Blitzcrank's starting location. |pet= |video=Blitzcrank QVideo }} }} Blitzcrank super charges himself, gaining increased movement and attack speed for 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 15 |cost = 75 |costtype = mana }} | }} Blitzcrank supercharges his next basic attack, causing it to deal an additional and knocking his target into the air for 1 second. |cooldown = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana }} | will block the damage and knockup of Power Fist. ** Power Fist's damage will be mitigated if Blitzcrank's attack is , or if his attack misses, but it will still knock his target up. |spellshield=Will block the on-hit effect. |additional= * Power Fist will reset Blitzcrank's attack timer on cast. * Power Fist's cooldown timer does not begin until the buff is either used or expires. |video=Blitzcrank EVideo }} }} Every seconds, Blitzcrank fires a lightning bolt at a random enemy within 450-range, dealing magic damage. This effect cannot target stealthed enemies. |description2 = Blitzcrank detonates his static field, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies within 600-range and silencing them for seconds. Static Field's passive damage is disabled while its active is on cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 30 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} References cs:Blitzcrank de:Blitzcrank es:Blitzcrank fr:Blitzcrank pl:Blitzcrank pt-br:Blitzcrank ru:Blitzcrank zh:布里茨